Braindead
by Cherry Blossom Cat
Summary: It all started with a simple prank... My first fanfic, so please R&R! Mainly Jubby and a bit of SamXAmara. I'm not too sure what to rate it, so Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Well, This is my first fanfic! It has a bad title and a bad first chapter. but please R&R! I will take any advice on how to improve! Most likely I will change the title later. Please try to enjoy!

Pairings: Jubby (JubileeXBobby) and SamXAmara

* * *

Chapter 1: Pranks

Jubilee walked down the hallway, stretching her arm and yawning loudly. The last danger room session had been extremely rough, Jubilee felt sore all over. She wanted nothing more than to collapse onto her bed

As she walked past Bobby and Sam's room, she heard busy whispering coming from their room.

"What are you two planning?" Jubilee asked. Bobby's head shot up, a dorky grin spread across his face

"Nothing in particular" He replied, trying is best to look innocent.

"Oh, please Bobby, you're worse at lying than Sam when someone asks him if he likes Amara" Jubilee snapped.

"I don't like Amara!" Sam protested, turning bright red.

"Okay, fine. You caught us." Bobby held his hands up in defeat. "We're just planning the best prank EVER." An evil smirk beginning to grow across his face. "Care to help us?"

Jubilee rolled her eyes. "There is no WAY I'm helping you two with another prank! We always get in trouble, and I always end up getting in trouble too! Besides, remember what happed the last time you tried to pull a so-called best prank ever?"

"I vaguely remember something about tartar sauce and mustard landing on Scott" Bobby replied smirking "Come on Jubes, It'll be fun!"

Jubilee stomped her foot in frustration. Why couldn't he see that she didn't want to get in trouble again?

"No!"

"Don't be such a chicken. BAWK! BAW-"

"For the last time Bobby, NO!"

Not waiting for a reply, Jubilee stormed off. She hated getting in trouble and hated having to get her two friends out of trouble.

Then why _did_ she keep on helping them?

* * *

Well, Thats chapter one! please R&R! Any opinion will be useful! Thanks for reading!

Cherry Blossom Cat


	2. Chapter 2

Whoo! I finally finished chapter 2! Yay!

I took so long cause' school has started. Hopefully I can finish this and Ichange before I start any new fanfics.

* * *

Jubilee let out an exhausted sigh as she collapsed face-first on her bed. Her mind was filled with troubling thoughts as she slowly turned on her Ipod. Why was Bobby so freaking annoying? Jubilee had always been there for her best friend, either helping him with the pranks, or getting him and Sam out of trouble every time. But why?

_Because he is my best friend, duh. _Jubilee thought. _I think it is more than that…_

_Forget it Jubes. _She told herself firmly. _You do not like Bobby._

"Jubes!" Bobby burst through the open door panting loudly, Sam right behind him. "You've got to help us!"

Jubilee sat up and sighed again, pausing her music. "What went wrong this time?" she asked.

"Let's just say that Logan hates being covered in toothpaste and dead bugs." Sam gasped for air.

"Help us." Bobby begged desperately, attempting to make puppy dog eyes. (Which was probably the most horrifying thing she had ever seen)

"Ugh, fine! Sam, go hide in the closet. Bobby, get under the bed." Jubilee barked.

"Come ON Jubes! Under the bed? You really want to see Logan rip my guts out?" Bobby protested.

"You're making the thought of that become more pleasant by the second." Jubilee snapped impulsively. "Besides, he would never go THAT far." She pointed out. _Would he? No, don't have the time to think about that…._

an"He's coming!" Bobby hissed, leaping under Jubilee's bed. Logan's footsteps were becoming more audible by the moment.

"Well what do you want m-" Jubilee was cut off by a set of lips touching hers.

Jubilee felt like she was in heaven. She couldn't care less if the mansion blew up this very second. (Okay, maybe she would care. A lot. After all, she would die if that happened, duh) A small part of her was screaming 'What the heck are you doing?', but her body wouldn't react.

For once in her life, she felt brain-dead; and like a complete and total idiot.

* * *

Not a good kiss part? well excuuuuuse me! Its my first romance fanfic! but I will try to work on it. :D

Anyway, please R&R! I need all advice I can get!

Cherry Blossom Cat


End file.
